Dark Rose
by Princess Dark-Rose
Summary: Celebrity daughter Amy Rose is starting a new school but, she isn't just regularly a feature in gossip magazines, she is something more, she is a vampire, but she isn't just a normal vampire, she is the vampire princess. What happens when a black hedgehog catches her eye? Find out here! ShadAmy & lots more OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today I start at a new school, I am a senior, I am a sakura pink Mobian hedgehog with emerald green eyes and long quills down to my waist. My name is Amy Rose. Right now I'm on the way to school in my limo. My mother is a movie star and my father is a famous musician and I'm just a normal school girl, well there is one thing I left out, you see, not everyone in the world is 'normal' there are infact more than one race on this planet, the humans (AN: humans are Mobians), the werewolves and of course the vampires. But to add another layer of more abnormalness to me, I'm not just a rich daughter of two famous people and I'm not just a vampire, for you see I am the vampire princess, my mother and father, the king and queen. We are pure bloods, meaning sunlight doesn't effect us, we don't crave blood and we have powers. I'm the third most powerful vampire in the world, only to my parents and I have to go to school. So I'm on my way to my new high school for the first day of my senior year, yay. Even though sunlight doesn't effect me the limo's windows are tinted to block out the sun.

"Are we there yet?" I ask my driver who's name I don't know "Just two more minutes, Princess." He replies "Don't call me that, do you want anyone to get suspicious?!" I ask "No..." He replies obviously searching for what to call me "just call me Miss Rose." I say doubting I'll see him again, I dont like this driver. I would rather get my maid to drive me, but no, she is just a maid, not a driver. I really don't know what to do at this new school, at my old school I was the most popular girl, and all the years before that, but I have to change schools every year because people might get suspicious.

As we pull up at Station Square High School and in the corner of my eye a strange black and crimson streaked hedgehog, he was staring straight through the tinted windows, straight at me. But now of course a limo pulling up at a school always causes some commotion, I didn't nearly expect a sea of students trying to peer through the windows, unfortunately for them they are humans and therefore don't have high powered vision. When I step out everyone is speechless they scream "OMG!" And "It's Amy Rose!" But I just walk straight past them all, I have no interest it all of those humans, I only wish to merry the strange black and crimson hedgehog, the only person to ever walk away from me.

AN: Please review, I will accept OCs, PM me the details or just comment what I need. I'm gonna need a lot of characters to make this story work. I know, another ShadAmy vampire story, but its not the traditional type trust me. PS I will only continue if I get the motivation, that means you have to review to read more. PPS even if you don't have an account you can still review. So please review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a usual first day at a new school, people suck up to me, carry my stuff, ask me questions, the popular people invite me in with open arms. They only do it because I'm Amy Rose. There is one person who I think shows real friendship and that's Alicia the Wolf. She is a brown wolf with blonde shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a red spaghetti top, sleeveless black jacket, red and black pleated skirt, black boots with a red buckle on them and black fingerless gloves with a red buckle on them.  
"Hey Alicia, what class do you have next?" I ask "Hmm, I have Science with Mrs Penny." Alicia replied to me "We have the same class, would you mind showing me where to go today?" I ask her "No not at all, it would be my pleasure." Alicia answered "Thankyou so much, your a life saver, I would never be able to find my way around this place on my first day." I say enthusiastically "Come on, we're gonna be late and Mrs Penny's lessons are fun!" She says as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a blue door. But I could sense something was going to happen, too preoccupied in my thoughts I forgot to look where I'm going and of course I bump into someone. As I regain my focus I see black, then red until I'm looking into crimson red eyes "Next time look where your going, Amy Rose" he said the last words, my name as if they were toxic "No thanks to you, I'm the important one here, I mean, I don't even know who you are!" I yell, causing a scene "Well for your information, my name is Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow yelled in return. "Well sorry for not paying attention to a nobody!" I yell "Wow and I thought you would be nice, hahaha, well I know that was a mistake!" Shadow yelled at me again "I don't have to put up with this!" I say in a huff and walk into the classroom. I sit in a chair at a desk, Alicia sits next to me "What was his deal?" I ask "I actually don't know, normally he is so nice." Alicia says just as the teacher walks in.  
"Hi everyone my name is Mrs Penny!" She said enthusiastically, she is a purple rabbit, about 27 years old, she has ocean blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress with purple stars on it.

As I look into her eyes I know exactly who she is, only a vampire or werewolf have that look in there eyes, but I know straight away she was purposely put in this school, to control other vampires that attend this school, to stop them biting innocent people.

"Alright, we'll get straight into lab partners, first up Alicia and Espio." Mrs Penny said to the class as both Alicia and Espio blush. "Shadow and Amy Rose...Wow the Amy Rose!" Mrs Penny said to the class "Yes Mrs Penny, I'm the Amy Rose." I say a tad drearily, I was hoping just one person wouldn't recognize me. But my face falls when Shadow sits next to me.  
"Mrs Penny, do I really have to work with him?" I ask "Yes Amy you do!" Mrs Penny said with just a bit of anger in her voice, my face falls a bit more until I get an idea.  
"Look Shadow, we have to work together for at least 10 weeks and I think it would be better if we got along, how about we start over?" I say "Fine, but only because I don't want to fail science" he said grumpily.

"Ok class, now that I have finished putting you with your partners, I want you to start looking at the assignment, it's pretty easy, but you and your partner need to cooperate to get it done, so start organizing to get together!" Mrs Penny said before sitting at her desk.  
"Ok so do you want to come over to my house to work on the project after school?" I ask "I mean it's best to get it over and done with, right?" I say "Fine, whatever, I gotta go." He said still a bit annoyed, but its better than him arguing with me I guess.  
"Hey, you must have bad luck today or something, first you have an argument with Shadow, then you get paired with him for science." Alicia says to me "I guess I do have bad luck today, but at least it's lunch now and I've heard that the food here is actually good!" I exclaim "It is good, come on, I'll show you where it is and I'll introduce you to all my friends, it'll be fun!" Alicia exclaimed as we rushed off to what I assume to be the cafeteria, I hope lunch is good, cause I'm hungry!

AN: Thankyou for all of your support! I'm sorry it took some time, but Rome wasn't built in a day, you know. Thankyou for your OCs contributed to this story so far, they should be introduced in chapter 3. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not the greatest at writing because I'm young. Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45 ! Thankyou for reading and remember to review & I still need more OCs. This is all going to be in Amy's POV, but if I get enough encouragement I might also do this story in Shadow's POV, you decide!


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia drags me all the way to the cafeteria and into the line for food. I ended up getting salad, I'm a pure blood and the princess of vampires, I can control my thirst for blood and eat like everyone else, unlike those disgusting level E vampires who can't stop themselves and give all vampires a bad name.

"Come on Amy, we sit over here." Alicia said as she pointed to a large table in the centre if the room. When we arrived at the table Alicia began introducing everyone.

"Listen up everyone, this is Amy Rose, she is going to be sitting with us from now on, please make her feel welcome." Alicia said to the whole table "Ok first that is Sonic." She pointed to a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes like me, he was wearing jeans, red and white DC shoes and a dark blue Element hoodie.

"Hi Ames!" Sonic said "It's nice to meet you Sonic." I say "That's Victoria, she's Sonic's girlfriend." Alicia said pointing to the yellow cat sitting next to Sonic, her eyes are blue and her hair goes down to her lower back, she is wearing a light blue sundress with blue and yellow slip-ons, she is also wearing silver bracelets,a silver necklace and a feather in her hair.

"Hello Victoria." I say "Nice to meet you Amy!" Victoria said.

"That's Artemis and Spencer." Alicia explained pointing to a silver fox with gold eyes and hair that went down to her waist, she was wearing a dark green midriff tank top, a light green skirt, a black belt with hold loops and white shoes with green on them. Alicia also pointed to a purple hedgehog, he was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black and red tie, green pants, a black and red belt held together with a white skull, black fingerless gloves and black and white shoes. His eyes were gray and his hair is styled into a slightly emoish look, with the fringe covering his left eye.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." She whispered to me.

As I looked around the large table I began to feel uneasy, but Alicia continued, not noticing the look on my face.

"Him in the corner" Alicia says as she points over to a purple blue hedgehog, who was sorta a robot too. He had purple, pink, blue and magenta swirly eyes, a magenta stripe down his quills and his left arm was robotic. He was wearing a black trench coat, a dark blue Element t shirt, black jeans and black, blue and purple shoes.

"His name is Nova, he's Shadow's best friend." Alicia finished her sentence as they all stared at him

"Hi..." Nova said awkwardly in his oddly darkened corner.

"It's very nice to meet you Nova" I say, sounding very exhausted "Are you ok Amy, I can get someone take you to the sick room if you want or outside if you just need some fresh air?" Alicia said concerned "I, I'm fine" I say and suddenly I'm on the floor.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Some random girl said as Alicia helps me up "I think I might need some fresh air" I say knowing that if I go to the sick room the nurse wouldn't know what it was, no Human doctor would, it's something that only Pure Bloods suffer from when members of the legendary Dark family are around, they are vampire hunters that were originally Pure Blood vampires, but they have mentally stored that part of them away and become vampire hunters. For centuries the Rose family and the Dark family were the most powerful Pure Blood families and worked together a lot, but some vampires disagreed with the two families and went and fed off of humans instead of other vampires and animals. The humans they bit turned into Level D vampires, but after time they became Lever E and couldn't control themselves. The Dark family thought it was all the Pure Bloods fault and defied all logic and locked away the vampire part of themselves along with the Pure Blood part. They lived normal lives and fought off vampires.

Because all vampires give off a unmistakable magnetic force that is unique to every vampire family and level they are the Dark family are still technically Pure Bloods they still give off the magnetic force that can only be felt by other vampires.

"I'll take her outside" a voice said as the feeling suddenly got worse "Are you sure Shadow? I can take her if you want?" Alicia said "No it's fine, it'll give us time to get to know each other." Shadow said as Alicia gave him a quizzical look "Come on, this way" he said with a quick smile and led me out the door and towards a cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

"I'm still so sorry about before." I say apologetically still feeling uneasy "What happened before?" He asked "Ermm...You know, how we were yelling in the hallway, in front of Mrs Penny's classroom?" I say "Ohhh...yeah, I'm sorry too." He said not quite sure about what happened "So are we still going to go to mine after school to do the Science project?" I ask "Yeah sure, how far is it from here? I don't really want to walk far." He said "Oh no we would take my limo" I said with the hint of a laugh, although I still had that feeling. He looked at me and I finally understood he was Shadow Dark, the youngest member of the Dark family.

"You figured it out huh?" He asked "That your Shadow Dark, yes and that's why I'm not feeling well?yes I figured it out just before." I say "I'm not like they say I am, I don't want to hunt vampires, even though I was trained to at a young age, oh and that feeling should go away soon." He said.

"Looks like I have the rest of the day as frees, what about you?" Shadow asked "Same, I think we have the same schedule for some reason." I say "How about we go back to your house and get started on that project?" He asked "Yeah that's a good idea, I guess I'll have to meet everyone else tomorrow." I reply "I'll just text Alicia that we're going...there done, lets go!" He said.

"Oh wait a second, I need to call my driver." I say as I click the contact for my limo "I'll be out the front of the school" I say into my phone and start walking.

When we get to the limo, I have a different driver and he opens my door for me, then for Shadow and then he gets in the limo himself.

"Home please" I say to the driver and then magically, we're on our way to my house.

AN:

Thank you all for your OCs, I'm so sorry I couldn't put them all in one chapter because I'm lazy and it's too much work. I'm sorry it took so long too, I'm having a bit of trouble with this guy in my class and yeah other stuff.

Alicia the wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.

Victoria the Cat belongs to 11suicuneluvr.

Nova the hedgehog robot belongs to Acid Fish.

I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about your OCs but I'm trying my best. So review if you want more, otherwise I will take forever to write. If anyone wants their OC in but didn't request it and thought "Oh I probably shouldn't now, she probably has too many" there is always room in my stories no matter how big or small the part if you want your OC in, it will be in my story.

Just incase you missed it before, review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok I know it's been a while since I last updated but I have a life and friends, I went on a holiday, had Christmas and New Years, started a new year of school and I'm planning a trip to Africa. But for now I gotta get this chapter done because I have so many new ideas.

I have been forgetting,

Disclaimer, Sonic and all other characters related to the Sonic franchise rightly belong to SEGA.

Chapter 4.

After a quick silent drive we arrived at my house, or should I say mansion. Quickly my driver got out of the limo and ran around to the door closest to me, he then opened in after mumbling something about the then exited the limo and walked up to the entrance of the house, just as we reached the front door it opened, revealing to twin hedgehogs that were my personal maids, they are two of my closest friends.

The first was named Starlight, she has deep blue fur and quills, orange eyes and a yellow star over her right eye, she was wearing a yellow maids uniform covered on deep blue stars.

The second was named Sunlight, she has bright yellow fur and quills, she also has orange eyes but has a deep blue star over her left eye, she was wearing a identical uniform to her twin although it was deep blue covered in yellow stars. They were both 21 but had been working since they were 18.

"Welcome home Amy!" They both yelled excitedly.

"Who's this with you?" Starlight asked.

"He's hot too!" Sunlight said in a hushed tone towards her twin.

They continued this discussion as we stepped inside into the foyer, I turned towards Shadow, I could see he was embarrassed about the twins conversation.

"Don't worry about them, they always talk like that" I say quietly to Shadow "They're just lucky that I don't just go and tell two specific butlers about them" I say so they could hear.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't do that!" The twins said at the same time.

"Only joking, why don't you two get some snacks for us, we'll be in my study." I say to them as they nod and scurry away to the kitchen, just as we were about to go upstairs to my study I heard my mothers shoes click on the marble floor.

My mother Violetta Rose is a violet hedgehog with emerald green eyes, she has three bangs over her left eye, today she is wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with black pumps.

"Honey your back from school! How was your first day?" She asked then she saw Shadow and her eyes narrowed "Who's this honey?" She asked, her eyes narrowing further.

"Oh this is Shadow, he's my science partner, we have to do some homework together"I say, knowing that she was about to ask him his last name

"Shadow Stevenson, nice to meet your acquaintance Mrs Rose." Shadow exclaimed and kissed my mothers hand.

"You may call me Violetta or Violet for short." My mother said still eyeing him.

"Come on Shadow, we need to get this homework done." I say quickly before grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs and to my study as fast as I could.

Once we reached my study I breathed a sigh of relief."Stevenson huh?" I asked quizzically.

"What did you want me to say my real last name, she probably would've had me murdered right on that spot." Shadow exclaimed.

"Your probably right. Ok lets get on with this homework." I said cheerfully but Shadow's expression had changed dramatically and so had his body language, even his aura had changed, he seemed more like a vampire, but thats not possible, is it?

"Shadow are you ok?" I ask as I wave a hand in front of his eyes

"Yes, but it seems something has come up that I urgently need to attend." Shadow said.

Even the words he used had changed."Oh ok, we can do the homework some other time then, I'll just arrange for the limo to drive us to your house." I say enthusiastically as I pick up the phone for sevices and arrange the limo.

We quietly went down stairs and out the door and headed towards the limo once again. Although this time Shadow opened the limo door for me. "Thanks" I say with gratitude as he enters the limo and tells his address to the driver.

Another quick silent drive later we were at Shadow's house.

He quickly got out of the limo "Thank you for this afternoon miss Amy, it was wonderful although short." He said before running up to the house and doing a final bow before entering.

This whole situation baffled Amy because the only people she had met that acted like that were vampires.

Amy sat in silence and pondered her thoughts on the day's strange events as the driver automatically drove back to the Rose mansion.

AN: Hope you like it, the reason behind Shadow's mood change will be revealed soon.

Violetta Rose, Starlight and Sunlight all belong to me!

Review if you want more!

Please no haters, nobody held a gun to you head and forced you to read this.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so inspired to write this after seeing that I have so many viewers from all around the world, I am proud of myself that I only started writing to get better at writing narratives and be more creative but now I'm getting reviews and people are reading my stories all around the world. I gotta say I love all of the people who have supported me, even if it is just by reading. I want to thank every single one of you for helping me be happy with my writing. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 5

"What happened to your friend?" Starlight said a little disappointed carrying two glasses of soda whilst her twin was carrying the tray laden with food.

"Oh...he had to go home I guess." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Aww I was looking forward to getting to know him!" Sunlight exclaimed. "Sunlight! It was her friend, not yours! How about we have a picnic in the garden instead?" Starlight said.

"That sounds great!" I say with enthusiasm.

"So how was your first day of school?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, we're there any hot guys other than mr mysterious that came and left in a flash?" Sunlight asked full with curiosity.

"You never learn you pervert." Starlight said to her twin.

"What? Just cause I'm asking about guys that doesn't make me a pervert!" Sunlight exclaimed.

"No, but starring at Amy's male friends until you make them uncomfortable kinda makes you one." Starlight explained to her twin calmly.

"Fine then, I'm a pervert, are you happy now?" Sunlight responded making herself sound exhausted as she suddenly sat down on the ground. "Here's good for a picnic!" Sunlight exclaimed.

It was our usual spot for picnics, on top of the hill at the edge of the property, away from all of the things that make me stress out. We all sat down and spread the food and drinks out so that it was all visible.

"Hey you never answered our questions!" Sunlight exclaimed loudly.

"No I was too busy laughing at you two to say anything, but my day was good I guess and no Sunlight there was nobody that caught my eye." I said.

"No human is ever good enough for miss "I'm the Princess of Vampires" I swear!" Sunlight responded and I stifled a giggle, no matter what Sunlight always managed to make me laugh. "I mean we're human." Sunlight continued.

"Only barely." Starlight interrupted her twin.

"Just because we came from a vampire bloodline that over time was watered down due to having children with humans does not make us vampires!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Technically it does." I say before taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie."Didn't you say something about the Dark family, you know the hunters, once being pure bloods?" I ask Starlight who was always better at history.

"Yes, I think we might even have some books on it in the library, why are you asking?" Starlight responded to my question.

"I gotta go talk to Raven." I say quickly, leaving the twins in a daze of confusion.

"Raven are you in here?" I ask, my voice echoing through the extensive library.

"What Im busy!" A voice yelled back, I waited for the echo of her words to finish and her to walk around the corner as she always did. As she spotted me, she straightened up and looked at me, but not into my eyes, someone who is ranked below me can not look me in the eyes, as a vampire it will cause them great pain. She is a black hedgehog/vampire, she has deep pink almost red and green streaks through her quills that are in pig pails, she has emerald green eyes like myself, today she is wearing a short red dress with a green belt with green boots with red laces. Raven is one of the only vampires working here that was turned not born into vampirism.

"Oh hey Princess, what do you need?" Raven asked.

"Well I'm doing some research on the Dark bloodline, you know the hunters and Starlight said that there are some books on them in here." I explain to Raven, making sure I don't in any way reference that this information is for more personal reasons than actual research.

"Are you sure this isn't for another reason, one that has black fur with red streaks and ruby eyes?" Raven said with an almost evil gleam in her eyes.

"What?How do you know about him?" I ask with worry in my eyes and tone.

"I'm a historian that is almost as old as time it's self, I was here when the two Pure Blood families were first established, remember I was bitten, not born into vampirism I am frozen into this state forever until your family is done with my services, thanks to your great grandfather who bit me." Raven explained "I know their scent, their blood is different, like yours it is undrinkable to someone of my class and has a scent letting others know of your status." She finished.

"Oh, would mother or father recognize it too?" I ask again filled with worry.

"Don't be stupid princess, they have never came across a member of the Dark family in all of their lives, they wouldn't know his scent from any ordinary person's." Raven said with a hint of amusement.

"So could you show me those books now?" I ask eagerly.

"Why would you need those inaccurate books when you have me? Come on, I'll tell you their history in my office where I can have my coffee and sit down." Raven said as she started to walk down a corridor of bookshelves lined from top to bottom with books of all different colors, subjects, sizes and time periods.

Once at Ravens office, I saw that it was much like the rest of the library, the walls lined with books, comfy looking chairs and a huge glass display case with the most precious books to our people inside of it, telling tales of our history. Raven walked over to the display case and scanned her eye, the display case opened up and Raven grabbed out three large books bound in leather, she inspected all three closer and took the one with the lightest cover and placed the other two back inside the display case, locking it before walking over to where I was seated.

"So what exactly do you want to know about the Dark family?" Raven asked like it was the easiest question in the world.

"Everything." I respond.

"Well,I guess it all started when..." She said.

AN: yeah yeah, I know 'I waited forever and this is what I get' sorry but I got stuck on what Raven should say. Thankyou for reading please review! And if anyone is wondering I am still going to accept OCs.

Raven, Starlight and Sunlight all belong to me.


End file.
